Kirby and Meta Knight, Stage On!
by Genji Kazemaru
Summary: The Sailor Soldiers have found signs of Heartless on Planet Pop Star, so a team was sent to investigate.


Sailor Moon Chronicles R

Planet Pop Star

Kirby and Meta Knight, Stage On!

Planet Pop Star was a world in the same dimension as Planet Hylia, Link's home world. It was a naturally peaceful world void of war or conflict. Sailor Scout Industries had recently picked up on an odd signature of Dark Power on the planet in a place called Dream Land. A team of Link, Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon), Mina Aino (Sailor Venus), and Rogue was sent by the company and the Justice League to investigate.

Dream Land was a sugary place, so like a child's fantasy. The whole country of Dream Land was shaped like a star. The island's landscape featured several different topographical environments: mountains, beaches, forests, and a volcano. The team of heroes was traveling down a forested path to a place called Cappy Town.

"This place looks so pretty," Serena said. "Don't you think so, Rogue?"

"It is way too sunny," she answered dryly.

"Is it just me or are you always in a bad mood?" Mina commented. "You teenage Goths are always so gloom and doom. This place is so totally awesome. Believe me you can't help but love how adorable the inhabitants of this planet are."

"I can't wait," she said in dull sarcasm.

"You will just love to see these cute little guys called Waddle Dees," Serena said cheerfully. "They are just the cutest. You're awfully quiet, Link. Does not having Zoey around take away your smile?"

"I don't usually go on assignments without her," said Link. "She would have come here, but she had to work today at the Pokémon lab."

He noticed that Rogue was looking at him, so he looked back at her. When he did, she shrugged him off.

"Is there something you need, elf?" she said defensively.

"No," said Link. "I'm sorry if I looked at you."

"That's right," said Serena. "You should be sorry if you look at another girl."

"It wasn't like that," Rogue said angrily. "I just don't like when people are staring at me. I get enough of that at school. You three are lucky you have secret identities."

"I guess people also stare at you for wearing such heavy makeup and dark clothes," said Mina. "How can Goth kids come from Mississippi anyway?"

Rogue shot her a dirty look, and Mina retorted.

"It is that kind of attitude that keeps the boys away," said Mina with a wag of her finger.

"The boys stay away from me because they'll go into a coma if they touch me!" Rogue snapped. "I don't need some Barbies giving me boyfriend advice and fashion tips."

"Someone seriously needs a boyfriend," Mina said sweetly.

Serena interjected to stop a fight from starting. "Cheer up, Rogue!" Serena chirped cheerfully. "Look! There is a Waddle Dee!"  
A small, red critter had crossed their path. It was a small, only eight inches tall. A sphere made up its body. It didn't have legs. Instead it had little stubby feet that were directly connected to the body. Its arms were just little stubs. Its face was incased in a peach-shaped patch of skin. Its eyes were brown, and its cheeks were rosy. There wasn't a mouth though. It was so adorable. Serena and Mina squealed when they saw the Waddle Dee.

"OH!" the cheered together. "It's so cute!"

Rogue watched the Waddle Dee walking and turn towards them, eying them curiously. She couldn't help but take notice of the critter's cuteness.

"I gotta admit that it does look pretty cute," she said.

After the Waddle Dee passed them by, they continued walking to Cappy Town. The town was inhabited by creatures called Cappies, hence the name. The Cappies were small creatures. Their tallest was three times the height of a Waddle Dee. The bodies were a solid cream color and legless, and the only facial features they had were black eyes and mouths. Everything in the town was built for them. The humans and one Hylian that arrived in town dwarfed everything. The giants, as they were referred to as by the Cappies, were stared. Whispers rippled amongst the staring mass.

"I told you that I hate being stared at," Rogue hissed.

"Can you blame them for staring?" said Link.

"I know," Mina said. "We are just too good-looking."

"You should leave," said an angry Cappy.

"We're not taking orders from you," Rogue snapped. She had dealt with discrimination before.

Link motioned her to cool down. "Why?" he asked.

"After the last human showed up here, those scary monsters started appearing."

"What kind of monsters?" Serena asked.

Someone screamed. Suddenly, a Soldier Heartless ran out into the street. That species of Heartless was about the same height as a grown Cappy. The Soldier Heartless intimidated the Cappies with swipes of his sharp claws.

"A Heartless!" Serena called.

"That explains why our satellites picked up Dark Power coming from this town," said Mina.

The Cappies quickly cleared out of the streets to find shelter. Two more Soldier Heartless appeared along with one Red Nocturne, a small, jar-shaped Heartless with fire attacks. Link took hold of his sword and shield.

"I can take these weak ones out easily," he said.

Before he could, a strong wind blew. It was soon revealed to not be blowing wind but suction. And the source of the suction was something quite unexpected. A creature very simpler to a Waddle Dee with a mouth was trying to suck in the Heartless. The creature was hot pink. It did succeed in sucking in the Red Nocturne. When it closed its mouth, it began to spin, and a headband appeared on its head. Flames sprouted from above the headband. The creature then tossed fireballs at the Heartless, defeating them easily.

"What is that thing?" said Serena.

"It has powers like Rogue," said Mina, "but much more adorable."

"Whatever," Rogue scoffed.

"Way to go, Kirby!" the Cappies cheered when they reemerged from their homes.

"Kirby?" Mina repeated. She went over the pink, ball creature. "Is that your name? Kirby?"

Kirby didn't speak, but he did laugh cutely like a baby and returned to his original state.

"Oh! He is so cute!" Serena and Mina squealed.

"He doesn't talk," said a girl who was not a Cappy but was the same size as a Cappy child. "Kirby is our town's hero. He's been saving it from monsters all the time. My name is Tiff."

"It is very nice to meet you, Tiff," said Serena. She introduced the others. "Those monsters, when did they start showing up?"

"It was about a few days ago," explained Tiff, "one day after that one human woman came."

"Did you see that woman?" Mina asked. "What did she look like?"

"She was really pretty but a little scary. She wore a black dress and had long, red hair."

"It's got to be Kaorinite," said Serena. "Tell us, Tiff, what did she do in town?"

"Nothing much. She just went to King Dedede's castle."

"King Dedede?" they repeated.

"He is the king of Dream Land, but he is a bad ruler, a complete jerk. His castle is on the top of that hill. I live there with my parents and brother." She pointed to a yellow bricked castle.

"Could you take us there?" Mina asked.

Tiff nodded and led the way. Castle Dedede was quite silly in its outward appearance. The turrets and walls had cannons stationed just about everywhere. The haphazard design of the towers made the castle look crooked. Tiff left them at the threshold to throne room with a warning to not loose patients with the king's "antics". King Dedede reflected the ridiculous structure of his castle. He was a fat, three foot-tall penguin creature in a regal red coat and cap. He was so round around the belly. Everything about him was smooth with the heavy exception of his personality and behavior. He was arrogant, to say it nicely.

"What brings you humans and a ghost woman to see the great king of Dream Land?" he said with a hardy chuckle.

"Ghost woman?" Rogue boomed in outrage.

Mina and Serena restrained her from continuing her outburst.

"King Dedede, we have been sent here to investigate the sudden arrive of the Heartless on this world," Link said calmly and respectfully. "Right now, the Heartless are weak, but things could get much worse for your kingdom when stronger ones start showing up. Heartless only come to a place if they are summoned by someone or something. The woman that was here a few days ago, we were told that she came and spoke with you. She matches the description of a dangerous criminal known for using Heartless."

"I don't remember seeing any humans here in years," King Dedede boomed. "I don't like you threatening me with your threats of monsters coming. How do I know that you aren't calling the Heartless here? You are probably summoning them here so that you can get rid of them for a commission!"

"That isn't true," said Serena. "We're the good guys."

"My armies can take out these Heartless without your help," said the king.

"Army?" Rogue laughed. "What army? All I see are a bunch of Waddle Dees with spears. From what I read, the Heartless get _a lot_ bigger than eight inches."

"I don't need a ghost girl insulting me!" King Dedede boomed. "Now get out! Escargoon, show them out!"

King Dedede's sidekick, a two-foot snail with arms, led them out of the throne room. Meanwhile, King Dedede sat on his butt.

"Did you hear them?" he said to the shadows in the corner.

"I did, your majesty," said a voice.

"Make sure those humans don't go snooping around any more, Meta Knight."

"Yes, as you command."

The heroes had just left the castle and were travelling back through the forested path to their ship.

"I suspect that that fat penguin is hiding something," said Rogue.

"Me too," said Serena. "He was really mean."

There was a rustling in the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Link asked.

"Hear what?" said Mina.

There were several sources of the noises. Then a huge shadow overlapped them. The heroes looked up to see something standing on the tip of a tall tree, eclipsing the sun.

"Who is that?" Link demanded, shielding his eyes with a hand as he looked up to make sense of what was there.

"Leave Dream Land at once," said a grown man's voice. "Leave or meet with disaster."

"Well, we were _about_ to leave," said Serena snappily, "but since you want us to leave, that makes us even more suspicious. So I think we will stick around a bit longer."

"You were warned," said the man. "Now I will deliver the consequence."

What stood on top of the tree fell jumped down to the ground. Rogue, Serena, and Mina couldn't help but laugh when they saw that the harsh, intimidating voice came from a creature like Kirby that was about sixteen inches-tall. His skin was dark blue, and his feet were in purple, metal shoes. His face was covered by a silver mask that only revealed his yellow eyes through a visor. He had armored shoulder pads over his stubby arms, which were in white, thumb-bearing gloves. He had an indigo cape wrapped around him.

"Are you kidding me?" Rogue laughed. "You're barely a foot-tall. We're _so_ scared."

"Do not mock me," he said. "I am Meta Knight, leader of the Meta-Knights."

"Wow!" said Rogue. "There are _so many_ easy things to make fun of. First of all, you're just so cute, little guy. Do your mommy and daddy know that you're threatenin' people? Second, Meta Knights and the Meta-Knights? Are you that lame?"

"Do not insult me like that!" Meta Knight said angrily. He pulled his sword from his scabbard. At first, it was only a sword's hilt, but then the blade grew from sparks of electricity and became a spiked sword of gold. "I am a grown man and a knight. I do not deserve that kind of disrespect."

"I think you pissed off Mini Knight," Serena said, unintentionally aggravating Meta Knight further.

Meta Knight's cape became bat winds. We flew surprisingly quickly for them. Link took to arms and worded off Meta Knights shockingly rapid swings. Meta Knight was quite skilled in swordsmanship. Even Link was having difficulty striving to keep up with his attacks.

"He is fast," said Serena in awe.

Link was starting to overcome his tiny opponent and began to fight back.

"I am impressed, young man," Meta Knight said to Link. "You are a good swordsman." Meta Knight leapt back and then flew into the air. His body rapidly spun around into a twister of golden slicing blades.

"I did not see that coming," said Rogue.

Link jumped out of the twister's path and continued to do so until Meta Knight changed tactics. He then flew up into a drill and came in for a swoop. Link met the drill with a single vertical sword swipe. This batted Meta Knight right out of his spinning drill maneuver and right into a tree. Rogue ran forward, stripping the brown glove off her right hand.

"I'm dropping you, you Golbat wannabe," she said.

Rogue placed her bare hand on Meta Knight. She took his power and memories and effectively knocked him unconscious. After a spell of wooziness, she found an important memory that Meta Knight had.

"King Dedede was the one who sent Meta Knight after us," she said.

"I knew it," said Serena. "That king must have something to do with the Heartless appearing. You know what that means. We're going to have to break into his castle and get more answers."

"Serena, transform!" Mina exclaimed, pulling out her Crystal Change Rod. "Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" After the stars whirled around her body, Mina became Sailor Venus.

"Moon Crisis, Make-Up!" The transcendent ribbons wrapped around Serena, and she became Sailor Moon.

Night had fallen over Cappy Town and Dedede's castle. The four heroes snuck around the corners and around the pathetic sentry Waddle Dees. They found a small staff entrance, which required them to crawl through a Waddle Dee-sized hallway. The hall opened up into the grander hall that led to Dedede's throne room.

"How should we approach this?" asked Link. "We can't just go barging in."

"Why not?" asked Sailor Moon.

"If we do, and we are wrong about him having something to do with the Heartless, he will have us arrested."

"Like they could hold us," scoffed Rogue.

"Maybe one of the Waddle Dees knows something," said Sailor Venus.

She dashed away for a few seconds and came back with a Waddle Dee in her grasp. The Waddle Dee wasn't really struggling to get free. He was just motionless as Sailor Venus held him up to Rogue.

"Touch this Waddle Dee and steal his memories, please," Venus asked sweetly.

"I'm not touching that," Rogue said flatly.

"Please, Rogue," said Link. "It's worth a try."

"Fine," Rogue said gruntingly. She stripped off one of her gloves and gently touched the Waddle Dee's cheek. He was knocked out instantly, and his memories flashed in Rogue's mind. "I see something. It looks like a black pillar. The Heartless spawn around it. It's in the castle. King Dedede is responsible."

"Now we can bust in," Sailor Venus cheered.

With a kick, she slammed the doors to the throne room open. King Dedede and Escargoon were frightened immensely.

"What the heck are you doing here?" King Dedede screamed.

"Getting answers," shouted Rogue. She darted for him and grabbed him, taking his memories and sending him out cold.

"What did you do to him?" Escargoon shrieked.

"He'll be fine in few minutes," said Rogue. "But you won't be using Heartless anymore to try to get rid of Kirby."

"What?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Kaorinite made a bargain with him," explained Rogue. "She promised him henchmen to get rid of Kirby in exchange for something called the Star Rod. She summoned a Dark Spire here to attract Heartless into this world. I know where it is."

"What is this Star Rod thing?" asked Venus.

"It is a wand with a lot of power," said Rogue. "Dedede didn't know much else."

"The mystery is solved!" cheered Sailor Moon. "Now we can rid this place of the Heartless and go home."

Rogue led them down to the basement where the Dark Spire was. None of the guards tried to stop them out of pure fear. The Dark Spire stood there in the dark basement. It was pure black and radiated a horrible chill.

"That is it," said Sailor Venus. "That is the Dark Spire."

"I will destroy it," said Sailor Moon. She summoned her Cutie Moon Rod. "Moon Princess Halation!" She fired off a crescent-shaped blast from the wand.

The Dark Spire cracked feverously when the attack struck and then shattered into dust. The day was saved. They had no need to punish King Dedede since was nothing more than oaf. Meta Knight was gone. Sailor Moon did go to Kirby and gave him an invitation to join their side and ask for aid anytime. So now Kirby was added to their team of heroes in protecting the dimension from darkness.


End file.
